


"It's not cum, chat!"

by SponsoredByLays



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Consent, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Underage Kissing, tombur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByLays/pseuds/SponsoredByLays
Summary: Chat mistakes the milk on Tommy's face for cum, and that leads to Tommy making some inappropriate jokes that make Wilbur really uncomfortable. Wil ignores him for a while so Tommy decides to do something stupid.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 47
Kudos: 229





	"It's not cum, chat!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a sfw fanfic a LITTLE bit! 
> 
> Also I didn't feel like proof-reading so sorry this is shit lmao
> 
> Anyways, this was requested by FFvrog so if you're seeing this hi!!

Tommy and Wilbur were doing a chill stream together, Tommy was the only one streaming while Wilbur was just there for entertainment and company. 

"Alright chat, today we're just gonna do some-" Tommy starts, but cuts himself off, glancing at the chat "What the fuck- STOP SPAMMING CUMINNIT! WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT?!" 

Wilbur takes a look at the chat as well and looks at his own computer screen, seeing Tommy's face, then brusts out laughing, knowing exactly why they're spamming that. 

"'YOUR FACE'?!" Tommy reads out loud "WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY FACE?!" 

He's so confused at this point, are they trolling or something?! 

"Tommy- look at your face-" Wilbur says in between laughs 

Tommy gets out of his chair, heading to the nearest mirror. 

'Oh.' 

"GUYS IT'S NOT FUCKING CUM!" He shouts, sitting back on his chair. Wilbur just continues laughing. 

"IT'S FUCKING MILK! I DRANK SOME BEFORE THE STREAM WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL!! I'M A MINOR YOU KNOW??" 

"Yeah, it doesn't even look like cum, but I doubt most of your chat know's what it actually looks like anyways" Wilbur says, finally calming down 

"What does cum look like, Wilbur?" Tommy suddenly blurts out, and Wilbur stops laughing. 

'Uh-Oh' did he just fuck up? did he take things just a bit too far? 

"Do you want me to like fucking show you or something?" Wilbur laughs. 

"I'm down." Tommy chuckles, he's really pushing this bit too far, isn't he? I mean, he does like Wilbur and has had for a while, but he swore he'd keep it to himself until he's at LEAST 18, what the fuck is he doing?! 

Wilbur takes a while to respond, probably choosing his words carefully. 

"Okay- Tommy, I don't like this bit" Wilbur says in a joking tone, not wanting to seem too alarmed. 

"Why? Is Wilby too shy to do it on stream?" Tommy just keeps talking. "You do it off stream all the time" He smirks to himself, he's probably making Wilbur unbelievably flustered right now. 

"Tommy, Don't say that man" Wilbur responds, clearly more uncomfortable 

"No worries, you can show me after stream" Tommy looks directly at the camera and winks. 

Wilbur, who was surprisingly still watching his stream, really doesn't know how to react. 

"Okay, have fun entertaining your viewers alone then, Tommy." Wilbur replies in a colder tone, and without any warning leaves the vc. 

"Oh... he left." Tommy spoke, he was way sadder than he let on, but he didn't want the viewers to know that. 

He clears his throat "Alright chat let's continue, uh and mods, sub only mode for now." 

About an hour passes and Tommy decides it's finally time to end stream, he does his little outro, telling people to hit the notification button, and quickly ends stream. 

After he's done, he contemplates going on twitter to see what people thought of their weird interaction. Let's just say it wasn't good reactions. 

Twitter was filled with tweets saying how "Tommy took it too far" and "Wilbur was clearly uncomfortable", they were demanding an apology, while some other people simply believed it was planned and it was all bits and fun, just more on the weird spectrum. 

Oh how he wished it was all a fucking bit. 

He immediately gets off twitter and closes his PC, taking his phone that was previously charging next to his bed and flopping down on the mattress. 

He scrolls through his discord dms and finally sees Wilbur, he decides it's best if he calls him instead of texting him. 

It rings a few times before Wilbur hangs up the phone. 

Shit. did he fuck up *that* badly? 

He calls again, and again, and again, before he realizes Wilbur has probably muted him by now, so he just stops calling. 

He wasn't gonna give up that easily though, this was Tommyinnit we were talking about after all. 

So, he came up with an idea. A really crazy one that might just make things worse, but at the same time it could just at least fix what was already broken. 

He was hoping Wilbur wasn't gonna cut him off after this.

Few hours later, Wilbur is just sitting in his bed, watching the vod from earlier. He didn't check twitter but he could just imagine what was happening, and he felt really bad for it. He knew it was partially his fault and he could've handled things differently. I mean, yeah, it was Tommy's fault, but Wilbur didn't feel guilty because of how abruptly he left, he felt guilty because he enjoyed every little joke that came out the younger's mouth. 

He wanted to shut Tommy up by making HIM flustered instead, he wanted to turn the tables and be the flirty one, but, he knew that wasn't happening. And especially not in front of 500k viewers. 

Wilbur would've definitely played along if it was a private vc. He wouldn't be surprised if he did end up sending a picture of his own cum, really. 

His thoughts get interrupted by one of his roommates knocking at the door. 

"Ey, mate. There's someone at the door that wants to see you" He hears a voice shout 

"I'll be there in a sec" He shouts back, getting out of bed and throwing his phone somewhere. 

He heads to his door, opening it in a painfully slow manner. 

"Tommy?!" He shouts, shocked and confused. 

Tommy runs up to him, embracing him into a warm hug, which ends sooner than he let on to have wanted. 

"Ello big man" He replies cheerfully, giving him a toothy smile 

"W-What are you doing here? Come in I guess??" Wilbur replies and closes and locks the door behind them. They walk over to the bed, both sitting on it. 

"Well, uh, first off I wanted to apologize for everything- I fucked up and I know it must've been really fucking embarrassing and weird for you-" 

"And you had to come all this way just to apologize?!" 

"Well...I guess there was something else-" He stops himself, contemplating his next words. 

"Well?" Wilbur pushes 

'I guess it's now or never.' Tommy reminds himself and sighs, he inches closer to Wilbur so that their faces are only a few inches apart. 

Tommy then leans in closer, smashing their lips together. Contrary to popular belief, he hasn't kissed that many people before, so he didn't know what the hell he was doing, but when he felt that Wilbur wasn't kissing back, he panicked and pulled away. 

Wilbur wore a shocked look, that soon turned into a much softer one. 

"Tommy..." Wilbur mumbled softly, not wanting the boy to think he was mad, he really wasn't. But this...just wasn't gonna work out. 

"I know, I fucking know, Wilbur, I'm sorry. I'll leave." Tommy said, his voice starting to break as cold tears started rolling down his red cheeks. 

Wilbur didn't think twice before pulling the younger back and placing him on his lap while Tommy cried his heart out on his shoulder. 

"This is s-so fucking dumb! I'm so so sorry, Wil. I-I... I didn't know what I was thinking-" Tommy cried out, voice muffled from being buried into the older's shirt. 

"Shh..Tommy,it's gonna be okay, we'll figure this out, alright? I'm not leaving you..." Wilbur whispered, as if if he talked any louder he'd break the boy. 

Tommy sniffled a few times before calming down 

"'M really sorry, Wil. Can we just forget about this?"

Wilbur sighed. 

"You're putting me in a real tough situation right now, Toms." 

"I'm sorry" Tommy apologized again, before wiping his own tears off and moving his head from the man's shoulder. 

"For how long have you been... having these 'feelings' for me?" Wilbur asked curiously, wanting to somewhat lighten the mood by talking about it. 

"Few months, since we like met up for the first time and everything" Tommy mumbled back shyly 

"I see, well, what do you wanna do?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"What do you wanna do... between us. Would staying friends or becoming more make you happier?" 

"Are you... being serious?" Tommy asked with a dumbfounded look 

"Yeah. I kinda liked you for a while as well now, just didn't know how to approach you about it, and considering how wrong it was I didn't even want to try." Wilbur chuckled 

"Oh just tell me you've been crushing on me for forever as well already" Tommy responded, his snarky and narcissistic persona coming back. 

"You little-" Wilbur pushed the younger off his lap and onto the sheets, pinning him down and attacking his face with little kisses. 

"W-Wil-" He laughed, flustered, but very much enjoying it. 

"So? Are you-" *kiss* "gonna" *kiss* "give an actual answer" *kiss* "now?" Wilbur said as he continued placing kisses onto the younger's face, slowly moving to his neck. 

"I want to date you, fucker! Be boyfriends and do cute shit okay?! fucking stop it now-" Tommy said, pretending to be annoyed. 

"Alright, alright" Wilbur giggled and finally stopped, falling down next to the other and pulling him close. 

Tommy quickly pulled out his phone, snapping a selfie of them both. 

"What are you doing, Toms?" Wilbur asked, scanning the other 

"What are you gonna do if I post this and caption it with 'just started dating Wilbur Soot, feeling good'" Tommy said, or more so asked, with a smirk. 

"Don't you fucking dare." 

And just like that, the shorter was being chased down around the house, phone in hand, running for dear life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed. 
> 
> Comments appreciated as always, I love talking with y'all kqjsjsjejsj


End file.
